


The Ritual

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha OMCs, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Biting, Bondage, Bonding, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Boypussy, Breeding, Castiel & Dean Winchester Friendship, Cock Slut Castiel (Supernatural), Comfort, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Gags, Implied/Referenced Incest, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Objectification, Older Characters, Older John, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Dean Winchester, Plugs, Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Smut, Top John Winchester, Top OMCs, Twink Castiel (Supernatural), Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, mentioned bottom dean winchester, no monogamy, rope burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: An Omega’s first Heat in their new villagealwaysbelonged exclusively to the village’s Alpha council and elders—it was considered an important offering to the Fertility God and the magic that protected the village.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural)/Other(s), Castiel/John Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 263





	The Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> *arrives at the 11th hour of 2020 with a fic* 
> 
> So...2020 has been a nightmare, hasn't it? I hope you all have been safe. I'm crossing my fingers that 2021 is much better for all of us.
> 
> This one has been sitting in my folder, waiting to be finished and posted, for far too long. It was also written for a prompt so hopefully its prompter will enjoy it...sorry for the insanely late post. I can't believe it's been over a year since I posted...feels more like a couple of years!

Rope had been securely wrapped around Castiel’s body, biting into his naked skin and rubbing him raw when he moved, in intricate patterns with the purpose of keeping him positioned correctly for fucking. It crisscrossed across his chest in loops and pretty designs that were mirrored in places on his back with the purpose of holding his arms behind his back and out of the way to ensure complete submission. It was important to show he was willing to submit and bond into his new village as an Omega member of the community. More rope curled around his thighs to bind his legs into a folded position, calves pressed to the backs of his thighs, to limit his movements.

His old village had used chains to bind Omegas for their rituals.

A groan escaped his gagged mouth as rope was used to spread his thighs wide, hooked at his knees and stretched to attach to the rope on his upper body, until movement was impossible unless the rope was removed. He sighed in relief when the last of the binding ritual finished, a hand lingering on his thigh for a moment more before it disappeared and he barely bit back a whine at the loss of contact. Under normal circumstances Castiel would have already been fucked a few times, cunt sloppy with come and slick, but rituals had steps that needed to be followed.

Dean carefully climbed off the bed, his task of binding Castiel complete, taking with him the calming scent of a fellow Omega before the bed dipped with the weight of the Alpha he _knew_ had sired Dean. Thick, skilled fingers traced over his trembling muscles and along the rope firmly wrapped around his body as his mind started to float with his building Heat hormones. He could _feel_ the way his Heat was starting to twist through him and the need to be filled, to be fucked and knotted and _bred_ was starting to scream inside of him. He wished things were different, that exclusive mating was allowed like it was in faraway villages, but he was fully aware that in this part of the world Omegas were for the village's Alphas and that a council member or elder would break his bonding gland to ensure his place within the community. It didn’t stop him from wishing even if he understood the importance of ritual, of bonding into a new village and appeasing the Fertility God.

Ancient magic and Gods were _not_ to be ignored regardless of wishes and it wasn’t as though Castiel didn’t enjoy sex—it was one of the best things about being an Omega. He’d participated in countless celebrations since his presentation, both with his own village and when multiple villages joined together to celebrate the gods. Enjoying sex was how he’d met Dean months ago, the other Omega being vigorously fucked by a burly Alpha next to Castiel in the middle of a mass of writhing bodies. Dean had, somehow, smelled like _home_ and _safety_ in a way that Castiel had never smelt. They had met again and again, befriending each other, until the day that Castiel had followed Dean back to his village to escape his Alpha sire before he could be officially bonded to his birth village.

A shudder raced down his spine as the mattress dipped and moved when he was shifted again. His cunt was raised up in offering as slick lazily leaked out of him where he was already soaked and loose from his Heat and Dean’s fingers carefully loosening him. The heavy, thick scent of arousal filled the air as Castiel whined lowly in need when the hand touching him disappeared before Dean’s sire, _John_ _Winchester_ , slid fingers inside of his cunt and tugged, teasing his puffy entrance and testing Dean’s additional preparation, before those fingers retreated.

 _Please_ _please please please please_ the mindless begging raced through his mind as candles were lit, the glow filling the chamber. A low blessing started as Castiel’s heart pounded and his body sung with the need to be filled. John hummed in contentment and the scent of anticipation filled the air. Castiel didn’t understand _what_ they were waiting for, why it was taking so long, despite the fact that he’d witnessed similar ceremonies to bond new Omegas into his original village. His Alpha sire had been on his old village’s council and had brought him along to observe when the Alpha had first thought Castiel would present as an Alpha and future council member as his Alpha sire’s chosen successor.

Only a handful of years later Castiel would disappoint his Alpha sire and present as an Omega during the Summer Fertility Festival. He’d spent the week being enthusiastically fucked, knotted and used by far too many Alphas to count until the festivities had ended. It had been impossible to miss the disappointment when he’d stumbled home, reeking of Alpha come and his own slick, on shaky legs and wearing a borrowed robe to conceal his naked state. His sire had named a new successor only an hour later.

He met brilliant green eyes as Dean watched him, concern more than obvious as the other Omega shifted on his feet and watched his own sire prepare to mount Castiel, as the first member of the village’s council shifted closer to him on the bed placed in the center of the chamber. Alpha-scent and arousal had his head spinning, cheeks flushing with his building arousal and need, as a thick cock pushed against his cunt and started to sink in. Castiel’s mouth would have dropped open on a moan if it wasn’t for the gag stuffed in his mouth—there was _nothing_ quite like being filled and fucked. He knew it was how he’d spend most of his days after this Heat as Omegas were expected to provide pleasure and relief.

The Alpha’s cock split him open as his instincts practically purred at the increasingly full feeling until heavy balls pressed against him and John Winchester was groaning in delight, buried to the hilt and warm against Castiel’s bound body. Fingers dug into his hips, brushing against rope, as the Alpha’s cock inched out and slammed back in with a loud, ringing smack. Any hesitation disappeared on the next snap of the older Alpha’s hips as a hard, fast and _greedy_ pace started up. It was jarring and rough, wildly animalistic, as Castiel howled into his gag.

The mattress groaned softly under the punishing pace and Castiel’s body jerked with the force of each thrust into his Heat desperate body. He squirmed in his bindings, the rope grounding him, as desperation screamed inside of him. Castiel moaned into his gag, eyes rolling in pleasure, as the thick cock buried inside of his cunt pounded into him roughly. Pleasure burned brightly in his gut as slick flooded his channel and the wet, sucking sound of John’s cock pumping in and out of him echoed in the Omega Chamber in the village’s Temple. It only seemed to have the scent of arousal increasing as the Alpha council and elders watched, waiting for their turn.

He could feel his first orgasm building as his fingers curled where they were bound and his cunt rhythmically tightened, trying to lock down on the knot that had started teasing his body. It was maddening and Castiel wordlessly begged into his gag, desperate for relief and for the knot he was being teased with. Castiel thought he might lose his mind as he stared sightlessly in the direction he’d last seen the only other Omega in the room watching Castiel being brutally fucked by Dean’s own sire. The ropes binding him helped, holding him still and calming the desperation to fuck himself back into the cock thrusting forward into him.

The fingers at his hips dug in tightly as he was yanked back into each thrust until John was rutting up against his cunt with moans and gasps of pleasure. Finally, _finally_ , the knot pushed in and swelled up to lock them together as John groaned in satisfaction, release pumping into Castiel’s Heat starved body. Immediately his inner muscles locked down and started to milk the Alpha’s knot, eager to see his womb filled. He whimpered as tears spilled down his cheeks, so close to his orgasm that it was driving him insane, until the Alpha swiveled his hips and pleasure lit up like a supernova inside of him as he came.

Castiel blinked his eyes open, mind dazed and cunt aching, as he blurrily gazed at Dean still in front of him and then took in the sight of John Winchester standing next to his friend. He could feel someone else behind him, cock swiftly plowing through the slick and come filling him, as he realized he’d passed out long enough for John’s knot to go down and a second Alpha to mount him. Arousal and magic were thick in the air now, the first knotting signaling the intention to accept a new Omega into the village and appease the Fertility God, as the next council member took his turn.

He watched as Dean’s fingers curled, tension filling his friend’s body with the need to comfort, as pleasure once more lit up his nerves and his Heat raged inside of him. Muffled moans filled the room, mixing with the filthy sound of a cock pumping into his messy cunt, as the second member took him just as roughly as the first. Castiel’s mind was a mess of need, Heat-desperation and satisfaction. There wasn’t a question that he would have bruises on his hips when his Heat finished, the fingers digging into him had a whimper mixing with his sounds of pleasure.

An Omega’s first Heat in their new village _always_ belonged exclusively to the village’s Alpha council and elders—it was considered an important offering to the Fertility God and the magic that protected the village. It was also utilized to bond them to the community. If he’d stayed in his old village he would gone through a similar experience with his birth village’s council and elders to bond him permanently to their community. The ‘honor’ of bonding him would have gone to his Alpha sire, as was his right as one of the council members. It was a relief to avoid that connection—to avoid having to feel his sire’s disappointment at Castiel failing to be the Alpha successor the man had wanted every day.

Runes glowed where they were carved into the floor and embedded in the walls as he was vigorously fucked, the ritual well underway.

Castiel came with a choked groan the second time he was knotted as his eyes rolled and his body went limp under the Alpha rocking up against his cunt. He watched while Dean stood and crossed the distance between them, crouching down and brushing a thumb against his cheek so he could breathe in the calming scent of the other Omega. He tried to nuzzle into the touch as best he could, wanting the relief of an Alpha knot _and_ the comfort of another Omega, but his position wouldn’t allow for much movement. The ropes didn’t budge as he mentally floated on the bliss of a good, rough fucking and the feeling of being thoroughly tied down. It kept his Omega instincts calm and content as the scent of Dean’s sweet, soothing Omega scent filled his senses. Castiel purred lowly into his gag, inner muscles hungrily milking the knot stuffed inside of him, while he blinked up at Dean and breathed in that scent of _home_ and _safety_ that had him going completely limp with contentment.

Dean stayed there, knees pressed to the mattress and thumb idly brushing his cheek, until the second knot went down. He retreated and resumed his tense stance, eyes locked on Castiel’s face, as need and Heat blazed inside of Castiel once more—the lucidity between knots was shrinking and it wouldn’t be long before Castiel was completely lost to instinct and need until his Heat finished.

It was on his sixth Alpha that Castiel’s mind went completely under, surrendering to his Heat-instincts and the reassurance of his fellow Omega watching.

His Heat was a blur of pleasure and rough fucking, Dean’s scent occasionally filling his senses as Dean was expected to see to his needs as the one that had brought Castiel back to his village and as a fellow Omega. He knew, in a distant part of his mind, that Dean was the one to ensure he received nutrients and that his limbs were massaged when they were released from the different configurations of bondage as he was shifted into new positions to ensure he wasn’t harmed.

On the fifth day his mind started to come back to him, Dean’s hand brushing through his hair. His rough groan of enjoyment was muffled against the gag filling his mouth. His head lulled as his body moved with each thrust from the Alpha grunting behind him as the man kept thrusting forward. Every inch of him ached from thorough and near constant use over the duration of his Heat but it was the kind of ache he luxuriated in. There wasn’t a question that he had been bred by at least one of the Alphas present in the chamber—Omegas were _always_ bred after being bonded into a village.

This would be the last knot in the Omega Chamber and then he would be released to Dean to be bathed, taken to be examined by the village Healer and then he’d be taken to his new home—decided by whichever Alpha bonded him.

Castiel clenched down, trying to coax the Alpha into knotting him quickly, as his own orgasm built. The Alpha behind him picked up his pace, slamming into Castiel’s limp body, until he had shoved his knot in and Castiel was coming with a whimper at the full feeling. He felt full, _heavy_ , after days of near constant knotting and he knew his stomach was rough with load after load of come.

Sharp teeth sunk into his bonding gland, breaking it effortlessly and bonding him officially to his new village—and the Alpha buried balls deep in his cunt. He came again at the feeling of a bond snapping into place as the runes in the chamber flared brightly before the glow disappeared and the ritual was complete. The last knot felt like it lasted _hours_ until it finally went down and he was empty, gaping and sloppy from days of fucking. A plug was pressed inside his cunt to keep the mess trapped inside and Dean was handed a gem encrusted dagger to free him from his bindings. It slipped under the ropes, slicing through them, until Castiel was free again and able to move once more.

He was rolled onto his back, his gag removed, as Dean started massaging his muscles and murmuring soft praises causing warmth to rush through him. Castiel moaned softly, eyes fluttering closed, as sensation was worked back into his limbs and his mind slowly cleared until he was hyper aware of everything in the room. He could smell the scent of sex, Alpha arousal and Omega slick filling the air along with the soothing scent of candles. In the back of his mind the new bond made itself known, a low kind of awareness settling in, as he focused on Dean’s hands on him. Idly he listened to the Alpha council and elders welcoming him to the village, congratulating Dean on bringing a new Omega to their village and filing out of the room.

Castiel blinked his eyes open once more as he watched the Alphas leaving.

It wasn’t until the last one left that Dean spoke again, “You did so good, Cas.” His hands moved easily over Castiel’s tired body, oil slick and warm, as Castiel sighed and his head lulled to the side to look up at Dean. “I didn’t realize how _rough_ those ropes would b—” he cut himself off with a low growl and Castiel lazily grinned up at him, riding the high of being bred and bonded. “The Healer will take care of the rope burns and the bruises.” His hands moved skillfully along Castiel’s muscles and a sigh of contentment escaped him. Castiel could _tell_ he had been successfully bred and it had his instincts singing with contentment. “You’re going to be staying with me.” Dean offered, “My sire was the one who bonded you to the village…that’s why you get to stay with me.” He shifted, “I asked him…was that ok?” typically the Alpha to bond an Omega to the village was chosen at random, not requested. Castiel could see the nerves on Dean’s face and smell them in his scent as he waited for Castiel’s reaction to his unusual request. He offered a small, pleased hum that immediately had Dean starting to relax.

He was warm, content, safe and sated—he had been _accepted_ into a new village and he had a loyal and caring friend who planned to stick around. “Thank you, Dean.” His voice was still rough from days of moaning and begging into his gag. He knew that’s what Dean needed to hear after watching other Alphas fucking, knotting and breeding Castiel—he knew Dean would want to know that Castiel didn’t regret bonding into a new village or that John Winchester had been the one to break his bonding gland. “I’m glad I followed you.”

Relief flooded Dean’s scent as the other Omega shifted him and Castiel eagerly pressed into Dean, wrapping himself around his friend and letting Dean’s scent ground him. He felt Dean returning his hug and nuzzling against his head, ruffling his hair, as he closed his eyes and relaxed into the touch. “Good.” Dean breathed out, “I’m glad I found you, Cas. You…you smell like _home_.”

It was hours later, after bathing and seeing the Healer, when Castiel was resting in his new bed, tangled together with Dean, that he wondered what it meant that they smelled like _home_ to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that some of you enjoyed this one. It's smut with some feelings mixed in there and, yes, you've likely guessed the correct reason that Dean and Cas smell like _home_ to each other. I absolutely _couldn't_ resist that little detail because why couldn't that happen between two Omegas? So I ended it with a hint of Omega cuddles.
> 
> I'd love to know what you all thought. Comments are always appreciated and enthusiastically encouraged! And, if I don't post anything else before the end of the year, I hope you all have a Happy New Year!
> 
> ****** I'm putting this back as I'm hoping to get back into the swing of posting fics. If you have a bottom!Cas prompt you can send it [here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=214770&c=6090018137DDRD). Unfortunately my previous prompt page is gone so I lost a lot of prompts (which sucks). 
> 
> Bottom!Dean prompts go [here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=214771&c=6090046493JVPF) since I know some of you miss those particular fics.


End file.
